1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication technology, and in particular to an audio-data transmission method and an electronic device for transmitting data by sounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
As portable electronic devices become more popular, modern users increasingly depend on audio-data transmission. Current audio-data transmission technology is mainly used for one device to communicate with another device. The speaker of the transmitting terminal transmits the audio-data signal, and the receiving terminal receives it and executes a demodulation and decoding process. However, when there are several electronic devices transmitting or receiving data, users need to avoid simultaneous transmission to prevent data collision by their own. It takes much time and is not convenient. Therefore, a more efficient audio-data transmission method is needed to automatically solve the problems caused by several electronic devices transmitting data at the same time, and users can transmit or share data more easily.